


The Miracle Pair (Yesung and Siwon)

by DontLeaveMeMyDear



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontLeaveMeMyDear/pseuds/DontLeaveMeMyDear
Summary: Compilation of Yesung/Siwon or Siwon/Yesung short storiesShout out to Yesung for calling Siwon and himself as the 'miracle pair'
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 12





	1. My Sweet Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to post more short stories here ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesung was frustrated over Siwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siwon is Yesung's sweet idiot

“Hey darling” Yesung swore this giant oaf could not leave him alone for more than five minutes. He tried to ignore that stupid smiling face, choosing to concentrate in opening the lock to his locker, though he’s growing frustrated when the number combination he previously put on didn’t work this time.

“What do you want now?” He gave up, sighing exasperatedly. He turned facing the unsurprisingly tight bundle of muscle the guy next to him was trying to show off. He rolled his eyes when the said guy crossed his arms, flexing the biceps even more, smirking unfairly.

“Hey what’s the sour look for?” _As if he didn’t know…_ Yesung was made to believe that the gentlemanly act the other showed to other people were exactly that, an act. Because believe it or not, no matter how innocent the other guy may look right now especially with those earnest eyes staring big at him, Siwon loves to mess with Yesung just like a boy who loves to annoy their first crush in elementary school.

“To balance the sweet bull-crap that is going to come out of your mouth”

“Oh so you think I’m sweet?” Siwon didn’t even miss a beat on the counterattack, challenging him to say more. Fortunately, he was done with the morning foreplay at the moment. That didn’t mean he would stop being witty on his answer though.

“Sickeningly so”

“Aww, kiss?” in an alarming speed, Siwon pulled Yesung’s hand to engulf him in his embrace. One of his hands dropped to Yesung’s lower back, holding in a possessive manner. Well, maybe too low, since a second later he could feel a hand squeezing his right butt.

“Why are you such an idiot, Siwon” After a jerk and a swat to Siwon’s head, he finally gave the man a kiss on the lips. It’s really nice actually when Siwon showed his gentleman side to him through his many kisses. The slow gentle way his lips were nibbled truly made his body tremble in bliss. Having both heads tilted side ways and mushed on to each other, sometimes they could feel the flutters of each other’s eyelashes on their face. Those little details never fail to make Yesung and Siwon’s hearts soar further in love.

“Hmm, well I’m your sweet idiot at least” The smiles on each other’s face after the kiss were always priceless. At least Yesung knew he would never trade even just one smile of Siwon for any other things in this world.

“Rightfully so. Now, can you please stop tampering with my locker’s number combination?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning to write smut so I'll just post a different series for more mature contents of YeWon/WonYe. This one will be PG-13 mostly and any major warnings will be stated in the beginning of chapter notes.


	2. Kiss Me Over the Garden Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon likes to plant flowers, Jongwoon likes to pick on flowers. On one faithful day, they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an age switch where Siwon is older. Siwon is 14 y/o and Yesung is 10 y/o here I imagined.

Siwon likes to plant flowers, Jongwoon likes to pick on flowers. On one faithful day, they met.

The sun was very bright when the slightly hot wind caressed Siwon’s face, rumbling through his little ponytail hair to a disheveled state. The sweats all over his face and body were easily ignored as he energetically scooped up a handful of fertilizers. He walked to an empty ground before he sprinkled those fertilizers on them, preparing them for another round of plantations.

He just brought some sunflowers seeds from his grandma’s garden. His grandma is always delighted to give her teenage grandson many kinds of flowers seed during his visit there. He couldn’t wait until he witness the seeds growing to tiny little sprouts in these two weeks he’s going to tend to them. As he hummed while watering the soil, he imagined how the full ripened sunflowers would be such a beautiful addition to his own ever growing flower garden.

Smiling to himself, he suddenly heard a rustling noise behind him. Turning around slowly, he spotted a small boy with a tan similar to his skin and jet black hair almost reaching on his shoulders. The small slanted eyes covered partly by the other’s bang were now round shaped like a deer in a head light. After a few seconds staring into those shocked eyes, he realized one of the boy’s small hands was reached out to something higher than the boy himself. His posture was rigid while tiptoeing and facing on the direction of his precious knotweed ( _Persicaria orientale_ ).

He noticed the boy had some of the purple-pink flowers shoved into his pocket. _Unbelievable_. Siwon immediately stomped over to the boy, still holding his watering can.

“What do you think you are doing?” He saw the little boy fidgeted on his feet. He honestly thought the boy was quite adorable. He didn’t want to scare him but he needed to scold the boy a little bit for picking on someone else’s flowers.

“Hey I’m not going to yell at you, but you shouldn’t pick on flowers from someone else’s garden without their permission, alright?”

“Uhm..o-ok. I’m sorry, hyung” The little boy was still staring only on his feet. Siwon decided to kneel to see his face more.

“What’s your name?” Siwon smiled when the boy slowly lifted his face, his hands scrunching the shirt that was dirtied by some mud.

“J-Jongwoon”

“Well Jongwoon, what are you going to do with the flowers you picked today”

Siwon heard Jongwoon mumbled something. He swore he heard something like ‘bugs’ and ‘snails’ but he wasn’t sure.

“Can you repeat that one more time?”

“U-um.. I want to make a nice home for Didi and Don. They’re my pet snails. I’d like to put some pretty flowers in their plastic tank.”

Jongwoon immediately grabbed the flowers from his pocket and offered them to Siwon.

“I’m sorry for picking them without asking first, hyung. I won’t do it again”

Siwon was amused by the sincerity of the boy’s words and action.

“Since you’re a good boy, I guess I'm going to let you keep the flowers”

“Really?” The boy perked up smiling. Siwon thought Jongwoon’s smile easily beat the brightness of the sun that day.

“Let’s trade. I gave you something, so you have to give me something in return”

“Like.. something that’ll make you happy?” Jongwoon tilted his head, pondering on what to give the handsome hyung in front of him.

“Sure”

Siwon observed how the boy stepped closer to his kneeling form. Jongwoon hesitated for a few seconds before finally bending his body a little to kiss Siwon on the cheek. The boy blushed a little while Siwon was astounded.

A few more seconds elapsed before Siwon finally erupted in a joyful laughter. The confused yet still smiling Jongwoonie thought his ‘gift’ succeeded in making Siwon happy so he joined in the laughter.

“Aww, Jongwoonie. You’re too cute. Play with hyung once in a while, you can bring your snails to my garden and we’ll plant some flowers together”

Jongwoon’s smile stretched even wider if it was possible. Seeing the innocent sparkles in his eyes, Siwon could not help wanting to know about the boy more. He would make sure he’ll always be by the boy’s side growing up cause he knew he’s going to love this flower more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More YeWon fluff to come (hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning to write smut so I'll just post a different series for more mature contents of YeWon/WonYe. This one will be PG-13 mostly and any major warnings will be stated in the beginning of chapter notes.


End file.
